My Jewel My Soul
by Racchi Dolgatari
Summary: In order to give his Spriterville Family a 'realize,' Racchi must break some stone that called 'Gems of Spirit Soul.' But, it wasn't his family 'realize,' it was hidden Racchi's Dark Memories!
1. My Jewel My Soul: First

A/n : Akhirnya Author niat juga mgebuat fict ini setelah beberapa hari. Asalnya udah brainstorming dari akhir Februari, tapi entah kenapa belum juga dituangkan. Karena itulah, dengan senang hati Author buat nih Fict. Kalau pepatah berkata 'gajah mati meninggalkan gading,' kata Author sih, 'Fanfict hidup tinggalkan review.' Artinya sangat diharuskan untuk review!

Title :My Jewel My Soul

Summary: In order to give his Spriterville Family a 'realize,' Racchi must break some stone that called 'Gems of Spirit Soul.' But, it wasn't his family 'realize,' it was hidden Racchi's Dark Memories!

Rating : T aja lah

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Hurt & Comfort

Warning : Ocs, Racchi's POV, POV may change, typo maybe, SPOILER OF COURSE

My Jewel My Soul

A Rune Factory 4 Fanfiction

-Prologue-

"Untuk apa aku melakukan hal seperti ini, Penguasa?"

"Setidaknya mengembalikan kesadaran kami. Banyak kontak kejahatan yang tetap menginginkan _Gems of Spirit _kita. Untuk itu, kau harus melakukannya."

"Kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya?"

"Karena kamu yang hanya hidup di dunia itu. Sekarang kembalilah."

Chapter I. World of Inner Peace

Haaaah, tugas dari Penguasa.

Biasanya tugas yang kuterima relatif mudah, tapi sekarang kok malah nggak masuk akal.

Katanya, aku harus menghancurkan bongkahan _Gems of Spirit_ dengan tujuan mengembalikan kesadaran keluarga Spriterville, nama keluarga yang hanya boleh menggunakan kekuatan _Gems of Spirit._

Tapi, mau apalagi, aku memang sudah sembuh dari butaku dulu, dan jika ini tugas dari penguasa, ini berarti tugas yang sangat penting, dan ada kaitannya denganku.

Tapi... Arggh... Bagaimana aku memulainya?!

"Permisi..." Kata seseorang di depan pintu.

"Silahkan masuk." Jawabku.

"Permisi..."

"SILAHKAN MASUK!"

"BIASA AJA!" Dan akhirnya orang itu masuk.

"Hai Racchi." Kata... Lest.

"Hai Lest. Ada apa ke sini?"

"Cuma mau main."

"Ada boneka di ruang depan."

Hening.

"Emh... Berkunjung lah..." Kata Lest duduk di kasurku.

"Nggak seperti biasanya."

"Kita kan _best friend _bro, bro fist, bro." Katanya mengalay. Aku menyanggupi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ngomongnya gitu, Lest?"

"Nggak napa-napa." Kata Lest tenang. Lalu dia membuka mulut. "Hoi Racchi, kukira kamu mengetahui tentang bongkahan _Amethyst _yang ada di Yokmir Forest."

"Yokmir Forest?"

"CALIFORNIA."

Hening.

"Ada apa dengan Yokmir Forest?" Tanyaku heran. Nggak biasanya.

"Ada bongkahan Amethyst yang dibalut rantai. Terus di dalamnya ada jasad hasil mutilasi."

"Hah?"

"Terus, _Amethyst _itu sepertinya memiliki kekuatan. Kekuatan yang bisa memojokkan jiwa seseorang."

Di bagian ini, aku berpikir, apa ini maksud Penguasa, bongkahan permata yang harus ku... Aduh, aku bahkan tak tahu harus diapakan.

"Tapi sayangnya, sedikit aku memasuki kawasannya, muncul monster-monster penjaga." Lanjut Lest.

"Oke, aku menanggapi informasinya. Aku tidak bisa mengurusnya sekarang, aku ada rencana."

"Ngapain? Pacaran?"

"Itu mah kerjaan kamu, Lest."

"Hmmmmh..." Lest bernafas dengan berat. "Kalau gitu aku kepingin pulang dulu, ya. Dah, Racchi."

"Iya, yang jauh ya."

Setelah Lest pergi dari rumahku, sebenarnya aku nggak ada rencana, tapi dilanda kebosanan yang menghantui ini, aku nggak bisa diem di sini terus. Makanya, aku pergilah keluar. Nggak ada festival apa-apa untuk 8 hari ke depan memang sangat membosankan. Mau main, Kiel-nya nggak bisa, mau ke Porcoline, aku nggak laper, mau modus, males pula. Nggak ada yang bisa dilakukan.

Kayak yang nggak ada kerjaan, aku main ke Leon Karnak. Setidaknya berantem bisa membuat hati lebih tenang (Ini orang bener-bener psikopat deh?!). Tak kusangka, level-ku jadi naik.

Mataku terpaku oleh sesuatu di sana, terlihat seperti lembaran kertas, dan aku mengambilnya... Dari Penguasa? Ini dari Penguasa?

Di sana tertulis, kalau _Amethyst_ yang Lest laporkan itu, salah satu dari kesadaran yang dia katakan sebelumnya. Dan dia bilang juga, kalau itu merupakan segel dari kesadaran yang dia katakan itu, dengan kata lain, aku harus menghancurkannya. Terdengar seru di telingaku.

Di perjalanan pulang, aku memang tidak berniat untuk melihat keadaan segelnya, karena hari sudah mulai sore dan aku juga lagi nggak mau ke Yokmir Forest gara-gara waktu itu aku dipatok ayam nyasar.

Di rumah, aku tidak bisa melakukan ha-hal yang lain, aku ingin bersiap-siap tidur saja, karena kemarin juga kurang tidur. Setelah hampir terlelap, datang suara mengerikan dari luar.

"Permisi... Racchi!"

"Mmmmh... Masuk...!" Kataku dengan nada super tingginya Watanabe Mayu. Lah, kok tiba-tiba jadi AKB48.

"Racchi! Ada berita penting!"

Aku masih agak tidak terjaga, dan aku belum lihat siapa yang ada di depanku itu, dan setelah aku terjaga...

"! Dolce! Haduh..."

"Kenapa?"

"Kukira siapa. Kaget tauk." Kataku menenangkan diri. "Oh iya. Berita apaan?"

"Yokmir Forest. Ada sesuatu di sana."

"Oh, bongkahan permata _Amethyst _itu ya?"

"Iya. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tahu dari Lest." Jawabku. "Tapi, kedengarannya heboh. Ada apa kali ini?"

"Permatanya. Mengeluarkan kata-kata bercahaya, 'Racchi... Racchi... Tolong...'"

Mendengar perkataan tersebut, aku kaget dan mendapati diri kalau aku benar-benar dibutuhkan. Tapi, hari mulai malam. Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku membiarkan hal ini untuk satu malam saja?

"Dolce, untuk malam ini, aku tidak akan pergi ke sana. Pagi aja, datang lagi ke sini." Jawabku sambil mulai berbaring.

"Oh, oke. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa dan selamat malam, ya."

"Iya... Oyasuminasaaai..." Kataku pelan, dan aku langsung terlelap.

(Lest's POV)

Karena penasaran... Aku kepingin lihat keadaan bongkahan segel yang kulihat tadi, dan kini aku sudah sampai di depannya. Agak tumben soalnya tidak ada penjaga seperti yang tadi aku lihat. Dan...

"Ra... Cchi... Apa maksudnya ini? Apa bongkahan segel _Amethyst _ini ada kaitannya dengan Racchi?"

Aku masih memeriksa keadaan segel itu, dan sesekali merabanya. Semakin lama, aku merasakan banyak tulisan di dalam segel itu, bertuliskan 'Racchi Racchi Tolong' dan potongan tubuh hasil mutilasi itu...

"...Huh?"

Cring!

(Racchi's POV, at Morning)

"Huaaaahm."

Setelah _stretching _sebentar, aku melakukan hal yang biasa kulakukan setelah bangun. Sarapan lah. Apalah. Hingga aku ingat kalau aku ingin memeriksa keadaan segel _Amethyst _itu. Sehingga aku secepat mungkin pergi, dan membuka pintu dan...

"Hah.." Responku pelan ketika di depan pintu sudah ada yang menunggu.

"Gawat, Racchi!" Kata Dolce dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Lest-san menghilang!" Teriak Pico tiba-tiba. Jika dipikir-pikir, Pico dari tadi nggak kebagian peran, jadilah di sini dikasihlah sedikit.

"Menghilang? Nggak biasanya." Gumamku.

"Memang nggak biasanya!" Sambung Pico lagi.

"Mungkin dia penasaran dengan bongkahan _Amethyst _yang dia ceritakan kemarin. Ayo kita periksa! Tapi, errr... Tepatnya di mana?"

"Tepat sebelum kita datang ke kawasan Ambromesia!" Kata Dolce semangat.

Kami tergopoh-gopoh pergi ke tempat yang disebutkan Dolce tadi, dan sebelum sampai ke Yokmir Forest, kami berpapasan dengan Frey.

"Hai Frey.." Sapa Dolce pelan.

"Oh, kalian! Kalian ke sini untuk mencari Lest?"

"Bukan cuma itu!"

"Bukan cuma itu?"

"Uh, ikutlah!"

Karena lama, akhirnya kami menyeret Frey untuk ikut. Di perjalanan memang masih ada monster sebagaimana aslinya. Dan, di tempat yang disebutkan Dolce... Aku lihat bongkahan segel _Amethyst _yang cukup besar, dari kejauhan. Ketika aku mendekatinya, para monster berdatangan.

"Ah... Monster!" Teriak Pico.

"Bisakah kita mengurus semua ini?" Tanya Frey.

"Ayo lakukan!" Kataku dengan nada terburu-buru.

Monsternya memang bukan tandingan, tapi yang menjadi penghalang berikutnya agak rumit. Munculah kata-kata yang memutar otak, '_The Amethyst represent inner peace, that could safe you from any foes that always disturb you._'

"Apaan nih..." Gumam Frey, polos.

"Setidaknya kita harus tenang." Kata Dolce, pinter.

"Begitu, ya... Kita coba." Gumamku yang memang sependapat dengan Dolce. Kami semua menenangkan diri, sampai Pico teriak ada kelabang lewat.

Kita mencoba untuk kedua kalinya, dan kali ini berhasil. Kita bisa lewat, kukira tampang kita semua akan riang-riang, tetapi malah memasang tampang ketakutan.

"Astaga, Lest..." Kataku pelan, ketika melihat Lest... Diikat rantai hitam... Dari kegelapan Abyss?

"Aish, kamu kenapa, Lest?" Tanya Frey setelah melihat Lest yang terentang oleh rantai hitam itu.

"Entahlah, aku ditarik rantai ini, lalu terentang begini..." Jawabnya pelan.

"Kenapa kamu bisa seperti ini?" Tanyaku. Lalu Lest menunjuk kepada bongkahan segel _Amethyst _itu yang dia ceritakan kepadaku.

Aku sedikit kaget melihatnya, dan baru sadar, inilah kekuatan milik Zone, dan inilah segel dari kesadaran Zone... Begitu, kan, Penguasa?

"Hey, kamu bisa bantu aku melepaskan diri dari rantai ini?" Kata Lest yang sepertinya masih terlihat murung diikat rantai itu.

"Itu tidak perlu, Lest." Jawabku santai.

Sontak, tiba-tiba aku bisa mendengar dari Amethyst itu, namun, kedengarannya seperti... Ah, aku tidak bisa ingat, tapi entah kenapa, sangat membuat dadaku sesak... Apakah... Sesuatu akan datang kepadaku?

_Tolong Racchi, ayo hancurkan saja segel ini, ayo Racchi..._

"Diam... Diam, aku nggak mau mendengar kamu merengek seperti ini... Diamlah..!" Tiba-tiba aku berbicara sendiri, dan Lest, Frey, Dolce, Pico memandangku aneh.

_Tolong Racchi... Ayo... Hancurkan segelnya..._

"Diamlah..."

_Supaya kamu bisa melepas semua beban yang kau terima..._

"Aku bilang diamlah...!"

_Dan mengingat siapa aku ini..._

"Kubilang diam! Aku tidak ingin mengingatmu lagi... Karena kau pasti..."

_Ayo Racch-_

PRANG!

"..?" Pico kebingungan.

"Huh?! Kenapa terjadi gempa bumi seperti ini? Ah..." Kata Lest yang baru terlepas dari rantai yang mengikatnya.

"Racchi! Ada apa?" Teriak Dolce.

"Dolce..." Kataku sambil melihat lenganku sendiri. "Jangan pernah buat aku ingat segalanya..."

"Ada apa?! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Kata Dolce dengan nada membentak.

"...Aku nggak mau aku hancur.."

To Be Continued


	2. My Jewel My Soul: Second

A/n : _So long,_ Fict, sesudah saya berkutat dengan BlazBlue, sekarang fokus balik deh. Bahkan, sebelum fict ini selesai udah mau bikin cross-over segala. Ini padahal H-5 lagi, Author kampang! Ehm, ampuni kata-kata Author. Sekarang, biarkan saya menulis dengan tenang, oke?

My Jewel My Soul

Chapter II. Glorious Happiness

"Argh..."

Kata-kata yang buruk. Aku gak bisa menahan diriku dari kata-kata buruk tadi. Sepertinya, ini masa laluku yang kelam, tapi aku tidak ingat apa-apa...

"...Gempa?!" Kata Lest setelah terasa ada gempa yang cukup kuat. Lalu, dari segel terlihat sepotong tangan hasil mutilasi, entah tangan siapa.

"Apa itu tangan... Zero?" Kataku dalam hati. Tapi, mana mungkin, ya, Zero mati bukan karena dimutilasi. Kalau begitu, ini tangan siapa? Memang, mulus, dibalut dengan kain putih... Hm.. Jika kupikir-pikir, ini baju formal, deh. Tapi, siapa yang menggunakan baju formal putih seperti ini?

"Hiiiy, apa itu? Tangankah?!" Kata Frey ngeri.

"Kaki." Kata Lest mengejek.

"Ih! Bukan gitu, itu tangan siapaaa?!"

"Mana aku tahu..." Jawabku pelan.

Aku masih terduduk lemas sambil menutup telingaku, dan yang lain memeriksa tangan dan segel, dan mencari jalan keluar, tentunya. Karena, sepertinya kita memasuki dimensi yang bukan.

"Tampaknya aku pernah melihat tempat seperti ini..." Ujar Lest.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku.

"Kekuatan di sini hampir sama dengan kekuatan yang kuterima karena pengaruh Seafts, koran yang dulu pernah menghebohkan Selphia."

Kalau begitu... Dunia ini... Dunia Pengasingan? Rumah dari Fujiwara Kiyuutsu?

Aku punya banyak pertanyaan tentang dunia ini untuk ditanyakan, namun dunia itu rumit sekali untuk dipahami. Bahkan, Yuutsu saja tidak mau hidup di sana.

"Jalan keluar!" Teriak Pico (Author bahkan gak ingat apakah dia ikut dalam kasus ini).

Kami semua langsung jalan menuju jalan keluar yang disebutkan Pico. Dan, ketika kita benar-benar keluar, aku melihat pemandangan yang sama ketika pertama kali aku ke sana. Tak jauh berbeda, hanya portal yang dibuat Yuutsu-chan ketika menyuruhku pergi masih ada. Namun tidak berfungsi.

"Apa pembuat Seafts masih di sini? Aku ingin menghajarnya!" Gerutu Lest.

"Ayolah Lest, itu bukan masalah kita sekarang. Sekarang kita cari jalan keluar menuju Selphia saja. Kita pulang." Kataku lemas.

"Racchi benar. Ayo." Ajak Dolce.

Kami menelusuri hingga pabrik Seafts, sekarang rupanya sudah dikarantina... Karena ada pembunuhan terjadi di sana, entah oleh siapa, seingatku terakhir kali aku dan Yuutsu bertarung dengan Direktur Utama Seafts ketika dia berubah menjadi monster, dan pertarungannya bukan di sini.

"Kenapa tempat bagus seperti ini dikarantina, ya." Gumam Frey.

"Apa ada sesuatu di dalamnya?" Tanya Lest.

"Aku tidak tahu... Dan itu.. Aku gak mau bahas." Jawabku.

"Memangnya ada apa di sana?" Tanya Pico, tumben banget formal.

"..Dulu itu kantor Seafts, dan katanya, semua pekerja di sana mati... dibunuh." Jawabku.

"Hiiiy." Kata Frey bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi apa salahnya memeriksa keadaan kantor ini. Tempat ini sudah menjadi pengasingan, ada yang dibunuh, dan ada yang kabur dari sini menyelamatkan dirinya." Kataku.

"Ayo, deh." Kata Lest mantap.

Kami memasuki kantor itu, tapi sebelum kami sampai, aku melihat poster kriminal, di sana tertulis penjahat kelas SS, dan hadiah yang ditawarkan untuk menangkap orang itu sangat besar, 6,000,000,000G, hidup-hidup.

"Siapa dia.." Gumamku. Tulisannya terhalang debu, aku mengelapnya, dan menemuka n satu nama, 'Fujiwara Miki.'

"Fujiwara Miki? Satu marga dengan Yuutsu?" Pikirku dalam hati.

"Ada apa, Racch?" Tanya Dolce.

"Lihat poster ini."

"...Sejahat apa sih kriminalitasnya?"

"Dolce, kalau bayarannya segede gini pasti kelas SS, atau penjahat kelas kakap." Kataku agak keras.

"Hoi, kalian!" Sapa Lest dari dalam.

"Ya..?" Jawabku.

"Kemari lihat ini!" Sesaat setelah dipanggil seperti itu aku masuk ke dalam dan melihat apa yang ditemukan Lest.

"Sebuah permata bercahaya.." Gumamku.

"Biar kupegang." Kata Lest dan langsung mengambil permata bercahaya itu. Seperti _Emerald, _permatanya berwarna hijau.

"Hm.. Agak familiar, bukankah ini punya Kiel (OH IYA HAHAHA)?" Kata Frey.

"Belum tentu. Katanya dia memberikannya kepada seseorang..." Kataku.

Trak! Permata itu retak.

"Huh?!" Kata Lest refleks.

"Ini..." Gumamku.

"Ya, aku bisa mengenalinya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kata Frey. Aku menunjuk ke arah depan.

"S-segel itu.. Lagi?!" Kata Lest kencang.

"Kenapa kau bisa cepat mengenalinya kalau itu segel?" Tanyaku.

"Ada rantai yang membalutnya."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, ini segel yang berwarna dan berbeda. Indah..." Kataku.

"Tapi tak ada jasad apapun dalam segel itu." Gumam Frey.

"Ah, iya. Yang ada hanya sebuah persegi..." Kataku.

"Kau bermaksud menghancurkannya lagi?" Tanya Lest.

"Aku akan memeriksanya terlebih dahulu." Dan aku pun menyentuh segel itu.

_Emerald, _kalau begitu ini bongkahan pelindung _Emerald of Happiness, _milik Yuutsu. Apa Yuutsu baik-baik saja?

"Baiklah.." Gumamku. Lalu aku mengeluarkan pedangku, dan menghancurkannya. Namun...

"...Keras sekali?!" Kataku nggak percaya.

_Kalau kamu menganggap ini adalah Emerald of Happiness, kalau begitu kau harus ceria! _Kata penguasa terdengar.

Aku tersenyum, dan mengingat hal-hal yang menyenangkan, bahkan hampir ketawa sendiri gara-gara keingetan insiden kerusuhan _Summer _gara-gara si Kiel.

"Oke.."

PRANG!

Tapi, sepertinya ada yang mengganjal, di sana hanya ada permata biasa, bukan cahaya _Gems of Spirit._

"Kenapa nggak gempa?" Tanya Lest.

"Parah! Kamu mau gempa?! Kamu bikin sendiri aja! Kan bisa?!" Kata Frey sewot.

"Apa mungkin itu alasannya, Lest?" Kata Dolce menunjuk ke arah... Apa? Permata penyegel _Emerald of Happiness _lagi? Kenapa bisa ada dua?

"Kenapa ada dua?" Kata Lest.

"Aku juga gak tahu! Dan segel itu sama dengan segel yang kuhancurkan sebelumnya!" Kataku.

"Kenapa gak kita hancurkan saja segelnya? Ukh, cepat supaya aku bisa pulaaang!" Gerutu Lest.

Lalu aku lari dan menghancurkannya. Dan, ketika hancur, terdengar suara bising yang mengerikan, dan aku sepertinya bisa mengenali ini... Itu kekuatan... Ah, tidak... Itu bohong, kan...

Ingatanku, nggak, tolonglah, aku nggak mau mengingatnya... Karena kalau aku mengingatnya, aku pasti akan hancur...

Seperti yang diduga Lest, kemudian, terjadi gempa.

"Gempa lagi?!" Kata Lest shock.

"Cepat lari dari sini! Kita harus berlindung!" Kataku bangun dan cepat-cepat lari.

Setibanya di luar, kami benar-benar bingung tentang apa yang terjadi. Kenapa ada sebuah, atau mungkin dua, segel yang aneh?

"Ini apa-apaan, sih!" Kata Lest sewot.

"Aku kepingin pulang.." Kata Pico.

"Apa boleh buat, kita pakai _Multi Transportate-_ku saja.." Kataku lemas.

Ctak.

Kita tiba di dunia yang sangat kita kenal, Selphia. Setelah merasa tenang karena waktu masih sama, kita pamit dan pulang. Awalnya hanya itu saja, namun, aku merasa keanehan lagi..

"Perasaan apa lagi ini.." Gumamku.

Setelah menyadari satu hal, ini bukan dunia kita. Ini masih satu dimensi seperti yang tadi, namun 'beda lokasi.' Aku secepatnya mencari ke semua. Dari rumah yang serupa dengan rumah asli masing-masing. Sampai di rumah yang mirip dengan rumah Lest, aku langsung teriak,

"LEST! FREY!"

"Hem?" Kata Lest dari dalam.

"Keluar sekarang juga! Ada masalah besar!" Dan sedetik kemudian mereka langsung muncul.

"Ada apa Racchi?" Tanya Lest.

"Apa kalian nggak merasa aneh? Di sini bukan dunia kita! Apa kau tidak lihat monster atau orang-orang beraktivitas?"

"Betul juga sih, tapi kenapa kita tidak sampai ke Selphia?" Tanya Lest.

"Sepertinya ada kaitannya dengan permata yang bercahaya dan tiba-tiba retak itu..." Jawabku.

"Apa itu berarti... Dunia menjadi kacau?" Kata Lest.

"Mungkin! Seharusnya ini Selphia yang kita kenal!"

"Duh, ayo kita pergi ke Dolce dan Pico!" Kata Frey mulai khawatir.

Kami langsung berlari menuju rumahnya. Namun seperti yang Lest bilang, betul saja, kita kesulitan mencari rumahnya. Ini seharusnya jalan menuju Kastil, namun ini malah menuju pantai. Apa Dolcetidak menyadarinya? Apa baru berlaku setelah kita menyadarinya?

"Akhirnya, itu dia!" Kata Lest.

"Dolce! Dolce! Pico!" Teriakku dari luar.

"Yaaaah?!" Pico yang menjawab.

"Pico! Ajak Dolce keluar sekarang juga! Kamu juga keluar!" Kataku.

"Ehm? Ada apa?"

"Nanti aja penjelasannya! Keluar dulu!"

Sekeluarnya mereka, aku langsung menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan mereka langsung panik.

"Huh?! Bukan Selphia? Lalu... ini di mana?" Tanya Pico.

"Itu dia. Aku gak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia ini. Sekarang secepatnya kita cari jalan keluar sebenarnya!"

"Tapi tanpa memastikan dunia apa ini, kita tidak akan bisa pulang!" Kata Lest.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanyaku.

"Soalnya, dimensi yang tidak diketahui, biasanya tidak akan bisa terhubung dengan dunia kita sebelum dimensi itu dikenali oleh penduduk dunia kita, jadi kita harus mengetahui dimensi apa ini!" Jelas Lest.

"Iya juga sih, walau sedikitnya aku tahu dimensi apa ini.." Gumamku.

"Hah?! Kau mengetahuinya?!" Kata Lest _excited._

"Ini adalah dunia yang diciptakan dunia kegelapan Abyss. Dunia Ilusi. Fatamorgananya padang pasir."

"Kalau kau mengetahuinya, kenapa nggak bilang dari awal? Duuh, setidaknya kita bisa bikin kontak dengan dunia kita!" Kata Lest semangat.

"Tidak Lest, kalau aku mengetahuinya, kenapa tidak dari tadi kita sampai ke Norad, Land of Selphia? Tepat sekali. Ini dunia ilusi. Tepatnya, aku nggak bisa menemukan cara untuk pulang ke Selphia."

"Tunggu sebentar! Nii-san bilang ini dunia ilusi, kan?" Tanya Pico tiba-tiba.

"Er... Iya?"

"Kalau ini sebuah ilusi setidaknya kita harus sadar!" Kata Pico. "Coba tutup mata kalian masing-masing!"

Kami semua menutup mata, dan menebak-nebak kapan kita tidak ikut berpartisipasi dalam permainan anak-anak. Setelah membuka mata kami semua...

Apa aku bermimpi atau apa... Ini...!

To Be Continued


	3. My Jewel My Soul: Third

A/n : Masih niat nulis nih Fict, Author? Oh iya dong, demi kepuasan pelanggan (lebih dari lima klien aja nggak, Author sarap). Meski ide dan konsep sudah hilang (nggak secara garis besarnya sih), Author selalu ada untuk kalian. #eea. Ya, ide yang hilang itu adalah isi dari setiap chapter dan sambutan awalnya. Ya udah, dari pada kena marah Editor (ngomong-ngomong kapan lu punya Editor pribadi, Sarap?) sekarang nikmati ajalah! Biasalah ngomongnya kayak gini soalnya gak tau harus ngomong apa.

My Jewel My Soul

Chapter III. Fighting Passion

(Lanjutan dari _shock _Racchi chapter kemaren)

A... Aku di rumah sekarang.

Akhirnya... Setelah bernaung di bawah kegelapan, aku bisa pulang juga. Hebat juga si Pico.

Aku mengetahui aku sudah sampai di Selphia karena... hawa lembut yang biasa kudapatkan kembali lagi. Aku jadi santai, rileks, dan gak mau memikirkan apa-apa lagi.

Hmmm... Ngomong-ngomong... Kalau tentang segel itu... Apa masih ada, ya? Eh, dasar, ya masih ada, lah. Untuk Zero, Rean, aku, dan Penguasa belum terdapatkan. Berarti, tugasku masih banyak. Haduh... Ampun...

Untuk apa aku memikirkan hal seperti itu di tengah kesantaianku? Bikin sebel aja!

Selain karena susah mencarinya, segel itu juga mengerikan. Aku merasa aku bisa mengingat kembali semua ingatan masa laluku yang entah karena Amnesia atau aku membuangnya sendiri, karena ingatan itu... Adalah... Akhir dan awal dari segalanya.

Ngapain Author bikin adegan Racchi mikirin dirinya sendiri? Liberalisme, luh, Author! Kasih dong POV buat yang lain! (Author: Ya... ya... ya... *sambil ngangkat telepon dan ngurusin dokumen*)

Seiring dengan ketidakwarasannya Author, aku lebih baik pergi keluar untuk menghilangkan rasa di hati ini.

Di jalan, aku ketemu Lest lagi.

"Yo, selamat pagi." Kata Lest. Sejak kapan dia diajarin ngomong kayak gini?

"Selamat pagi." Balasku cepat. "Ke mana?"

"Ke hatimu." Tuh, siapa sih yang ngajarin si Lest ngomong kayak mas-mas warung?! "Nggak deh, mau jalan-jalan aja."

"Jalan-jalan ke hatiku?" Tuh, ini kenapa lagi si Racchi sama-sama _unrespondisme _gini?!

"Euh." Kata Lest. "Sama parahnya luh."

"Ya udah jawabnya yang bener, mau ke mana?"

"Mau ke-"

"Ventuswill." Potong orang yang tiba-tiba datang, Frey.

"Kita dipanggil Venti karena kasus kita kemarin." Jelas Dolce yang juga ikut datang.

"Iya." Sambung Pico. "Venti cukup khawatir, jadi secepatnya kita harus datang ke sana."

"Ngomong yang bener! Aku jadi gak bisa dapet intinya apaan!" Gerutu Lest.

"Jadi _Lady Ventuswill-_"

"Udah! Sekarang kita ke sana aja deh!" Bentak Frey tanpa membiarkan waktu setidaknya untuk... *slap*

Kami pun pergi ke tempat Venti berada, dan setibanya di sana, kita tak tahu harus ngomong apa: Venti pingsan setengah mati.

"Oi, Venti!" Kata Lest.

"Mmmh..." Oh, ternyata masih sedikit sadar.

"Ada apa, Venti?" Tanyaku.

"Mmmmh... Maaf ya membuatmu datang ke sini pagi-pagi sekali. Jadi, aku ingin ngomong, kenapa terjadi gempa bumi? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kamu dan keluargamu, Racchi?"

"...Dari mana anda mengetahuinya?" Jawabku aluuuus, banget *plak*

"Aku mengetahui segalanya, terutama tentang kau, Racchi."

".. Kalau begitu... Mungkin gempa terjadi karena ada yang disebut 'segel' dan aku harus menghancurkannya."

"Segel ya..." Katanya lemas. "Apa hubungannya?"

"Penguasa tidak memberiku detilnya. Dan itu, aku juga tidak mau memberikan penjelasannya. Maaf, Venti." Kataku mengakhiri percakapan ini segera.

"Kalau begitu..." Kata Venti mulai sangat melemas. "Kalian boleh pulang..."

"Oi, untuk apa kami dipanggil, kalau begitu?" Tanya Lest dengan nada tinggi.

Venti ambruk.

"Oi, Venti!" Teriak Lest.

"_LADY _VENTUSWILL!"Kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang sesegera mungkin setelah mendengar suara ambruk dari sini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan... Er... Siapa namanya... *dihantam _teapot_*

"Volkannon-san!" Sapa Frey.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA LADY VENTUSWILL?!" Tanya Volkannon nista.

"Nggak ada, kok. Kami Cuma menjelaskan kepadanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kami, kemarin." Jawabku.

"Oke! Aku percaya kepadamu! Tetapi.. kalau Venti nanti... Huaaaa!" Lalu dia kabur begitu saja.

"Hmmph..." Semua mendengus.

"Uh... Perasaan apa ini..." Gumamku.

"Perasaan... Seperti ada segel, aku pernah merasakan ini kemarin, hawa yang sama..." Jawab Lest.

"Segel? Sedekat ini?" Tanya Frey. "Di sini?!"

"Mana aku tahu." Jawabku sambil memalingkan mata. "Yang jelas hawanya dekat sekali dari sini."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara serigala.

"Apa itu? Serigalakah?" Tanya Pico.

"Mungkin... Kenapa bisa ada di sekitar sini?" Gumam Lest.

"Apa mungkin mendatangkan serigala ke dalam kediaman Ventuswill?" Tanya Frey. Panik.

"Itu dia. Kayaknya ada sesuatu yang nggak beres di sini." Jawabku.

"Haruskahku panggil bantuan?" Tawar Lest.

"Nggak usah. Untuk jumlah segitu, cukup kita semua saja."

"Kalau gitu kenapa kita dari tadi ngobrol terus?!" Bentak Frey.

"Oh... Iya ya."

Dan, kami pun bergerak untuk menyerang serigala-serigala aneh itu. Di luar dugaan, serigala tersebut sangat kuat sehingga membuat kami sedikit kewalahan dan menguras banyak _Rune Point._

Kami mengubah gaya bertempur kami.

Dengan mode _Fighting Passion: _Menyerang terus menerus sampai berhasil mengalahkannya.

Itu memang (setidaknya) 3 kali lebih melelahkan, tapi setidaknya kita harus menolong Venti.

Karena dengan strategi perang tadi, kita jadi memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk menang.

10 menit kemudian.

"Akhirnya selesai juga..." Gumam Frey sambil duduk.

"Tapi... Venti masih sedikit pingsan." Kata Lest. Apa maksudnya, sedikit?

"Hawa segel itu masih sangat terasa di sekitar sini." Kata Dolce.

"Kalau begitu, segel itu mengunci kekuatan dan kesadaran Venti." Jelasku.

"Kalau gitu, kenapa tidak dari tadi kita menemukan keberadaan segelnya?" Tanya Frey.

"Setahuku, jika keberadaan semua segel tersebar, semua segel akan membentuk suatu simbol. Dan aku menyelidiki, kalau keberadaan segel ini berada di... Tepat di sini." Jelasku sambil menunjuk ke arah Ventuswill.

"Di dalama perut Venti?" Tanya Lest.

"Huh?!"

Aku memeriksa keadaan Ventuswill yang pingsan, dan ternyata, hawa segel itu semakin kuat ketika aku meletakkan tanganku di atas perut Venti. Jangan-jangan... Di sini ya, segelnya?!

"Segelnya di sini..." Kataku pelan. Mencoba percaya terhadap kenyataan.

"Hah?!" Kejut Lest nggak percaya. " Jadi itu yang menyebabkan dia begitu dari awal?!"

"Iya! Dan kalau kita mau menyelamatkan Venti sepenuhnya..." Jelasku dengan penekanan. "Kita harus menghancurkan segel yang ada di dalam perut ini!"

"Tapi bagaimana? Kita nggak mungkin menyerang perut Venti, kan?!" Bantah Pico.

"Itu dia. Kupikir, segel itu berupaya untuk tidak dihancurkan oleh siapapun. Siapapun, loh. Sehingga kita harus berpikir dua kali untuk menghancurkan segel itu." Jelasku.

"Tapi mau gimana lagi..." Gumam Dolce. "Hmm... Aku akan gunakan portal penembus untuk masuk ke dalam perut Venti! Gimana?"

"Boleh, Dolce!" Kata Pico, pertama kali yang menanggapinya.

"Tidak bisa." Jawabku nista. "Karena ini segel... Ini bisa menyegel kekuatan kita pula."

"Biar kucoba." Kata Dolce yang terlihat sedikit kesal. Oke... gomen... gomen.

Dolce membuat portal penembus dan ternyata... Bekerja.

Aku hanya bisa bengong.

"Wah... Ternyata bisa!" Kata Pico.

"Kukira keberadaan segel itu hanya memberatkan kekuatanmu, Racchi." Katanya sambil melihatku.

"Iya.. ya. Aku baru sadar." Kataku, ngeles.

"Oke." Kata Dolce. Ini bukan perkataan, sih. Tapi cibiran. Dasar.

Sesudah urusan portal beres, kami setidaknya berharap untuk tidak ter-_teleport _ke dunia lain. Tapi, ini kan penembus! Jadi seperti pintu lagi, tidak akan ke mana-mana kecuali tempat yang dituju. Kayak cincin penembusnya Doraemon ajah.

"Kita temukan segelnya." Kataku setelah segel sudah terlihat tak jauh dari pertama kita masuk.

"Hmmm... Kenapa tiba-tiba ada di sini, ya..." Gumam Frey.

Aku coba menyentuh segelnya dan merasakan hawa kenaifan, kecemburuan, keputusasaan, amarah, rakus, dan... (UDAH UDAH! KAMU MAU MENGAJARKAN HOMONCULUS KE PENGGEMAR RUNE FACTORY?!) Oke.

Ini pasti milik Zero, dan segel ini benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan. Warnanya seperti darah, tapi ini _ruby. _Jadi, penjaga segel tadi itu benar-benar ada hubungannya dengan Zero?

"Uh..." Gumamku. Aku merasa sesak. Sekali.

"Kenapa, Racch?" Tanya Dolce.

"Nggak." Kata Racchi. Kebohongan yang biasa dilontarkan pada anak perempuan macam kayak gini. "Cuma sedikit capek."

Karena tidak kuat lagi, aku mengerahkan semua kekuatan untuk menghancurkan segel itu. Dan, ketika pedangku menyentuh segel itu...

Kuat sekali?!

"Wah, tampaknya segel itu kuat." Kata Lest dongo, bagi Author.

"Apa kalian bisa membantuku?!"

"Tentulah, Racchi!"

Kami semua langsung menyerang segel itu, terus menerus, sampai dua jam, sampai _collapsed, _dan bahkan sampai mendekati kematian.

Dan akhirnya... PRANG!

Berbeda dengan kemarin, kali ini segelnya mengeluarkan bunyi yang sangat berisik dan mengganggu kami. Ventuswill tampaknya juga sudah bangun dan berteriak, sehingga...

"Kita harus secepatnya keluar dari sini!"

Setelah keluar, Venti memang sudah sadar, namun suara itu masih ada, dan kukira masih cukup lama.

Setelah mereda, Venti juga mereda.

"Duh..."

"Kau sudah sadar, Venti?!" Kata Pico _excited._

"Iya... Kalian boleh pulang."

"Lah," Kata Lest nista. "Gitu aja? Setidaknya terima kasih, gitu ke kami?"

"Oh, iya makasih banyak."

Kami pun pulang. Antiklimaks.

Di perjalanan pulang, aku berhasil membuat kontak dengan Penguasa.

"Akhir-akhir ini ada yang salah dengan Yuutsu-chan." Kata Penguasa.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia seperti merasa bersalah, terus-terusan berbuat seperti itu. Tapi tampaknya menurutku ada kaitannya dengan Fujiwara Miki. Penjahat kelas SS itu."

"Apa?!" Kataku nggak percaya. "Fujiwara Miki adalah fragmen dari Fujiwara Yuutsu, kalau begitu?!"

"Tidak, Racchi." Kata Penguasa lesu. "Kami bahkan meng-hipotesis kalau dia sendiri itu adalah... Fujiwara Miki."

To Be Continued

So, do you enjoyed the Ficts?

Do you have any questions?

Do you know why I'm writing this such as an imbicile?

This is special Ficts! I'm only publish three chapter for today!

I'm really sorry, but still, I'll write another chapter, THIS MONTH, but NOT THIS WEEK.

I'm really sorry, and thank you for reading my Ficts.

I'm really sorry about my silliness.

Goodbye, happy waiting, and, Thank you!


	4. My Jewel My Soul: Fourth

A/n : Akhirnya niat juga ngelanjutinnya. Fuuh, walau nggak bisa nge-_publish _kelanjutannya di akhir Mei, tapi setidaknya Author kan masih niat ngelanjutinnya. Bagi kalian yang udah marah-marah gak jelas, udah deh, ngapain marah-marah, mending ini, main *slap.* Selama 'Pak Editor' tidak marah-marah mulu, dia pasti masih trauma karena kerjaan Author cuma main mulu. _Anyway, okay, just enjoy those ficts!_

My Jewel My Soul

Chapter IV. My Equanimity

(Bahkan Author lupa mau nulis apa aja)

Begitu mengetahui keadaan Yuutsu yang (terduga) merupakan 'Fujiwara Miki,' jadi tak aneh mengapa segel _Emerald _waktu itu ada dua. Tapi aku masih belum yakin, karena ini kan cuma hipotesa.

Selama ini, saat ini, sebenarnya aku sudah dalam masa pencarian segel berikutnya, namun lebih sulit dari yan kudapatkan kemarin. Kemarin hanya jalan saja sudah bisa menemukannya, dan mungkin untuk yang satu ini bisa saja di atas langit atau di bawah tanah, atau perkiraan yang paling ekstrim, bisa saja ada di perut bumi atau di rak buku Kiel.

Semua berjalan normal, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, namun beberapa orang masih ada yang khawatir jika ada 'gempa susulan.'

Sebagai kepala dari semua ini, aku hanya bisa berkata, "Tenanglah, sebentar lagi juga tidak akan ada lagi hal seperti itu." Namun, itu kan cuma pikiranku saja.

Kelelahan di tengah hal ini, aku ingin mencoba rileks dan pergi ke manapun untuk menenangkan diri.

Di depan Obsidian Mansion, aku terhenti.

"Hmmph... Kenapa aku terpikir untuk datang ke sini, ya..." Gumamku.

"Hoi." Sapa seseorang dari belakang.

"Oh." Jawabku lesu. "Dylas? Ada apa?"

"Nggak, cuma nyapa." Jawab Dylas sambil merenggangkan badannya- yang terlihat seperti habis ditunggangi. "Barang kali kamu waras."

"Hah?!" Baru tahu kuda bisa-bisanya ngomong kayak gini. "Waras... Gimana sih?!"

"Bercanda." Kata Dylas cengengesan. "Ada hal yang ingin kuberitahu kepadamu."

"Oh." Jawabku singkat. "Apaan?"

"Ayo ikut."

Dengan lagak anak yang habis ditawari narkoba oleh bapak-bapak (bedanya, ini sama bapak kuda), aku dan Dylas pergi ke tempat yang dituju. Ada sebuah lembaran unik di situ.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku setibanya.

"Aku juga nggak tahu. Ada simbol-simbol aneh dan tak bisa kumengerti."Jelas Dylas.

"Hmmm.." Gumamku sambil melihat isi dari lembaran itu.

Isinya cuma gambar, namun di dalam ini terdapat satu hal yang kumengerti. Ini adalah peta pelacakan segel-segel yang akan kucari dan kuhancurkan nantinya. Dilihat-lihat, posisi dari semua segel itu seperti mengukir suatu simbol. Hanya saja di sini cuma terdapat sampai segel _aquamarine, _untuk sisanya tidak ada.

"Huh?!" Kataku tak percaya.

"Ada apa, Rach? Menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya Dylas dengan mata masih melihat lembaran tersebut.

"Nggak..." Kataku lebih baik tidak usah menceritakannya kepada si kuda renggong ini. "Cuma agak kaget."

"Terus..." Lanjutku. "Apa yang bakal kamu lakuin sama lembaran ini."

"Nggak ada." Jawab Dylas santai. "Aku nggak tau itu tujuannya apaan."

"Boleh aku yang simpan?"

"Tentu. Memangnya buat apa?"

"Barangkali aku menemukan jawabannya."

"Oh, ya sudah, aku tinggal duluan, ya."

"Iya, jangan lupa tapalnya, ya."

Lari dengan nista.

Selama perjalanan setidaknya aku memastikan keadaan lembaran itu aman, tidak ada seseorang yang melihatnya. Dan, perjalanan pulang penuh dengan suka cita, dan selamat sentosa.

Tapi aku hanya melihat lembaran itu saja. Tanpa ada hal yang lain.

Aku pun berusaha memikirkan dan menemukan arti dari lembaran barusan.

Memulai.. Memeriksa... Menyusun hipotesis... Memikirkannya lebih jauh...

Gagal.

Dan sekarang aku sadar, aku butuh bantuan. Setidaknya, pergi ke rumah... ehm (Author seriusan males kalau harus ngucapin nama orang itu). Di sana, setidaknya keadaan rumah masih damai, tanpa siapapun kecuali tuan rumahnya. Mengetuk pintu...

"Paket..." Kataku cengengesan. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Paket..." Kataku lagi. Terdengar bunyi kertas.

"PERMISI."

"Ya? Oh, Racchi? Ada apa? Kok mendadak banget?" Kata Forte yang ngebukain pintu. Kok dia agak emot sih?

"Ini." Kataku, masih mode cengengesan. "Ada paket buat Kiel. Aku harus ketemu dengannya. Di ruangannya."

"Aduh, kok harus di ruangannya?"

"Aduh, kok tiba-tiba feminin, sih?"

Aku hampir digampar.

"Ya udah, masuk aja." Kata Forte mempersilahkan masuk.

"Oke, permisi."

"Masuk aja ke ruangannya, Mas."

"Aku masih muda, noona."

Dan aku cepat-cepat naik ke kamar nama orang yang aku males sebutin (sekarang malah jadi ilfil, serius).

"Hai Kiel." Sapaku (Lha, itu kenapa disebut?).

"Oh, Racchi." Katanya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku. "Ada apa?"

"Aku butuh bantuan, nih."

"Bantuan? Bantuan apa?" Katanya dengan logat seperti anak yang dongo.

"Jadi.." Aku pun menceritakan semuanya. Tidak, tidak semuanya. Tidak termasuk tentang persegelan jasad manusia.

"Oh..." Tanggap Kiel pendek. "Mana sini, biar aku lihat lembaran itu."

Aku memberikan selembar yang Dylas berikan tadi, dan Kiel hanya bisa membaca sambil merengut-rengut. Aku memakai kacamata putihku. Lha, bentar, kacamata Author mana?

"Hmmm... Ini tentang posisi persegelan yang kamu maksud tadi."

Oh... Dugaanku benar, berarti.

"Ini sih, kamu juga bisa baca, kali!" Lanjut Kiel murka.

Setelah mendapatkan sedikitnya 'penegasan,' aku jadi yakin, dan bisa baca (Jadi sebelumnya nggak?!)... Lembaran barusan.

Jadi, aku ingat, posisi berbentuk (kalau nggak salah) trapesium ini terletak di Yokmir Forest (berarti segel _Amethyst_), lalu membentang membuat suatu garis dengan yang berbentuk segitiga (dua biji) di dimensi Fujiwara Miki, Dunia Pengasingan (Ini berarti segel _Emerald_). Lalu yang terakhir di dimensi Selphia palsu dengan bentuk lingkaran di 'peta' (ini berarti segel _Ruby_). Dan satu lagi, ada, berbentuk segilima, dan terletak selintang dengan yang lingkaran, tapi untuk mengetahui posisinya... Perlu perhitungan. Mana dimensi gak cuma ini, lagi.

"Oh, kalau gitu, makasih ya Kiel, sampai jumpa lagi." Kataku mengakhiri hari.

"Iya, dah."

Dan aku meninggalkan rumah terlaknat ini.

Sesudah mengetahui, apa yang harus kupikirkan kali ini adalah, _di mana tempat segel Aquamarine itu berada? _Mungkin, itulah yang akan menghantuiku selama... Lama mungkin.

Paginya, aku bermaksud beranjak keluar, menyapa siapapun itu di luar, dan menghhirup udara segar, sesekali. Namun, apapun rencana pasti bisa saja berubah, contohnya, setelah merencanakan hal tersebut, malah ada aja masalah yang aneh. Namun, kali ini bukan masalah tentang Blaise mabuk lagi.

"Racchi?" Sapa seseorang ketika aku hendak ke luar rumah.

"Ah, eh, iya?" Kataku sambil menahan rasa untuk membuka pintu.

"Ini Dolce. Permisi."

"Oh, Dolce (Pasti di antara Readers yang sudah baca Fict-Fict Author sebelumnya, kalian berkata, 'Kenapa nggak pake sayang?'). Silahkan masuk."

Setelah dia duduk, aku bergegas pergi ke dapur untuk menyuguhinya sesuatu yang basic, _hot milk _juga cukup.

"Ada berita yang aneh seperti kemarin lagi." Katanya membuka percakapan.

"Maksudmu... Segel?"

"Iya. Ada lagi aja mulut-mulut lalat. Katanya berada di Dragon Lake di Sharance, tapi kudengar itu kurang mungkin."

"Mungkin saja." Kataku meletakkan cangkir di depan Dolce. "Semua segel tersebar di mana-mana. Bisa saja di Whale Island atau di rak buku Kiel."

"Haha." Katanya tertawa kecil. "Tapi aku juga belum memastikan, sih."

"Tapi setidaknya kamu memberikan informasi ke orang yang tepat." Kataku sambil duduk santai. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang Fujiwara Miki... Kau sudah tahu?"

"Belum. Ada apa dengannya?"

"Nnnngh... Nggak." Kataku nggak konsisten. Cowok macam apa itu. "Lebih baik kita memeriksa keadaan gosip itu segera."

Dan pergilah kami berdua menuju Dragon Lake~

Selama di perjalanan (Cailah, cuma ngelewatin portal doang!), kami berdua penuh suka cita (Ngek), tanpa ada keluhan satu pun. Bagaimana tidak, jaraknya hanya sepuluh kaki dari tempat kami ngobrol.

"Persisnya di mana kamu mendapatkan informasinya?" Tanyaku setibanya di Dragon Lake.

"Di dekat sana..." Katanya menunjuk ke arah Dragon Cave, masih tertutup. Oh, bisa jadi si domba alay itu belum dateng ke dunia ini. Gosip tentang _Raccoon _juga masih hangat.

"Dekat dengan air terjun kecil itu, ya..." Gumamku.

"Hoi!" Kata seseorang dari belakang. "Sedang cari apa?"

"Ah." Aku menengok ke belakang. "Carlos?"

"Racchi kah? Oh, lama tak jumpa, bro.." Katanya seperti aku adalah teman masa kecilnya dan aku dipisahkan pergi ke luar negeri. Dan Carlos kesepian selama aku di luar negeri.

"_It's a while... What've do you been?_"

"_Who is her? Your girlfriend?_" Kata Carlos malah nggak nyambung.

"_Oh... Er... I could say 'Yes.'_" Eh, malah Dolce yang malu.

"_Hey, mine Carlos._" Katanya memperkenalkan diri. Wajar aja si Carlos belum kenal, kan Dolce baru dateng pas dia kalah di _Third Boss Battle._

"_I'm Dolce._" Katanya lembut. "_Nice to meet you..._"

Untuk mempersingkat cerita maha alay ini, jadi ceritanya sudah selesai perbincangan tentang perkenalan dan tujuanku ke sini. Tapi, terasa kurang afdol kalau aku belum menyapa semuanya. Kami berdua bisa aja ke si Kuruna, aku lagi _form _jadi _Platinum Wolf, _dan Dolce bisa mengembalikan wujudnya jadi Marionneta lagi.

"Oh, permata akuamarin yang besar? Apa itu?" Tunjuk Carlos setelah kujelaskan semuanya.

Aku melihat dengan nyata, kalau itu benar di sana. _But how we break it?_

Aku mendekatinya dengan _lily pad,_ lalu memeriksa kalau ada jasad kaki di situ. Sepatu _boots _putih yang mirip denganku...

Ketika aku hendak menghancurkannya, tiba-tiba...

"Hentikan!"

"Wells?" Kataku begitu menengok ke belakang.

"Kalau kamu mau untuk tidak mengingatnya... Uhuk." Katanya batuk-batuk. "Jangan hancurkan segel itu!"

Ini seperti sebuah hal aneh, kenapa... ini dibilang mengembalikan ingatanku? Sedikit... kukira kaki ini memang familiar, dan hal itu adalah ingatanku? Tidak, ini perintah dari penguasa...

"Racchi." Kata Wells serius. "..." Kudengar dia menyanyikan... lagu yang akan aku tak mau dengar lagi.. itu... mengingatkanku...

"Hentikan. WEEEEELLLS!"

To Be Continued


	5. My Jewel My Soul: Fifth

A/n : Inilah _project _kedua 'niat melanjutkan Ficts' Author. Akhir-akhir ini tidak ada yang baik-baik saja, karena rencananya tanggal 7 Mei mau di-_publish _dan Fanfict imbisil ini dibuat tanggal 6 Mei. Kalian tahu betapa paniknya Author, apalagi kalau tiba-tiba ini lappy meleduk. Eh, _never mind._ Lupakanlah, Author sekarang lagi keseringan meracau. Tak mau kalian membuat merasa menunggu, sekarang hentikan saja pembicaraan imbisil ini.

My Jewel My Soul

Chapter V. Benevolence

"Racchi, jangan hancurkan segelnya!" Kata seseorang tiba-tiba dari kejauhan.

Hampir aku menebasnya, dan ketika suara mengerikan itu muncul, aku hentikan pergerakanku.

"Micah?! Bukankah..."

"Jangan... Pernah..."

"Kenapa memangnya?!" Kataku memotong perkataannya, sambil membentak pula.

"Akan terjadi gempa, dan juga, karena berada di atas air, akan terjadi juga tsunami!"

"Oh, ayolah! Aku tahu segalanya, hal itu tak akan terjadi ketika aku menghancurkannya!"

"Tapi-"

"Jangan merengek!" Kataku muak. "Kamu nggak tahu apa-apa, Micah!"

"Tapi Racchi... Z-"

PRANG!

Segel itu hancur, tapi hal yang berikutnya terjadi, adalah, suara bising terdengar menyakitkan. Dan sepatu _boots _di kaki itu... Membuat perasaanku makin tak nyaman. Entah kenapa, suara _echo _kayak begini membuatku makin mengingat... Siapa pemilik sepatu ini sebenarnya... Dan itu kenyataan tragedi masa laluku!

"Kamu tak apa, Racchi?!" Kata Carlos refleks.

"Uh..." Kataku duduk berlutut sambil menutup telingaku. "Sakit.. Telingaku.."

"Apa kubilang." Kata Wells. "Ingatan itu akan segera kembali."

"Apa dia pernah punya amnesia?" Tanya Micah- yang sebetulnya benar-benar nggak nyambung.

"Tidak. Hanya karena dia pernah punya tragedi masa lalunya, dan karena sangat kuat untuk menguasai pikirannya, dia dihilangkan ingatannya oleh seseorang." Jelas Wells.

"Bagaimana... Kau bisa mengetahuinya..?" Tanyaku.

"Itu hanya pemikiranku." Kata Wells, yang pasti sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah kenyataan.

"Kita antar saja Racchi dan Dolce pergi kembali ke Selphia." Ujar Carlos.

Setelah pergi dari Sharance menuju Selphia, aku... Aku tak tahu harus apa... Tapi aku dibawa menuju klinik.

"Tidurlah Racchi." Kata Jones sambil menyelimutiku.

"Terima kasih."

"Tak apa."

"Kamu masih belum tidur, Racch?" Kata Dolce tiba-tiba masuk.

"Hey, dia masih perlu tidur, Dolce."

"Aku hanya ingin bicara dengannya."

"Tak apa." Kataku. "Umm... Kenapa kamu terlihat begitu sedih?"

Jones berjalan keluar kamar.

_Positive. I must positive thinking._

"Aku..." Katanya lesu. "Tadi, ketika kau sudah menghancurkan segel itu..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku merasa aku tidak bisa menolongmu ketika kau kesakitan..."

"..." Belum tahu harus ngomong apa. Lalu aku tersenyum dan berkata, "Setidaknya kau ada di sisiku ketika aku mengalami hal itu... Dolce. Bukan orang lain tapi kamu."

Tampaknya omonganku ini berhasil membuatnya tenang kembali.

"Terima kasih." Katanya. "Kamu masih mempercayai diriku."

"Tak apa."

Di luar ruangan, aku nggak menyangka kalau Jones dan Nancy sedikitnya menguping.

"Dolce anak yang baik." Ujar Nancy.

"Ya..." Kata Jones. "Dia anak yang paling beruntung bisa berdampingan dengan Racchi."

"Bagaimana dengan Pico nanti?" Tanya Nancy.

"Ah... Melihatnya di akhir-akhir _chapter _ini pun masih belum terlihat."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Entahlah..." Kata Jones sambil menghela nafas.

Tentunya, Racchi masih belum tahu kalau selama ini Pico menghilang. Gila, posisi Pico sudah digantikan oleh Racchi. Ini pelanggaran! Ini bisa dibilang penghinaan terhadap anak!

Masih bersedia untuk mencari segel berikutnya, aku membuka lembaran persegelan itu, dan aku memberitahukannya kepada Dolce.

"Jika di sini Dragon Lake." Katanya, memperhitungkan. "Lalu kira-kira segel sebelumnya membuat motif seperti ini..."

Aku masih membiarkan dia bicara.

"Maka... Segel berikutnya ada di... Selphia."

"Dimensi yang sama... Tapi kita tidak tahu persisnya di mana." Gumamku.

"Berarti dekat dengan posisi Yokmir Forest."

"Bisa saja berubah, kan."

"..." Dolce diam. "Maaf, Racchi, tapi... Apa kamu tidak akan merasa berat?"

"... Uh..."

"Ah.. Maaf. Jangan memaksakannya."

"Aku penasaran." Kataku. "Bagaimana kamu bisa terlihat 'melupakan semuanya?'"

"Hm... Aku tidak berusaha memikirkannya."

"Begitu, ya..."

Setelah selesai istirahat di klinik, lalu aku memutuskan pulang. Di perjalanan, aku bertemu Lest.

"Yo! _Perfect timing._" Sapanya.

"Hai Lest. Ada apa..?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Katanya. "Sekalian minum teh yuk."

"Maunya _hot milk._"

"Iya deh."

Lalu aku dan Lest pergi ke rumahnya, dan dia langsung mempersilahkanku untuk duduk dahulu. Anggaplah begitu.

"Jadi, informasi apa yang akan kau tarik dariku?" Kataku membuka pembicaraan. Anggaplah rumah Lest punya balkon, dan di sanalah kita ngobrol.

"Huh? Kali ini aku tak minta informasi."

"Jadi, kamu butuh apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu..." Kata Lest meletakkan gula batu di depanku. "Tentang sastra terkenal berjudul '_Twins Overact._'" (Dalam pikiran kalian, 'sastra apaan tuh?!')

Itu...

"...Argh..." Kataku memegang kepalaku.

"Kau tak kenapa?" Kata Lest. Ada hening yang cukup lama. "Benar dugaanku. Kau tahu sesuatu tentang itu, ya?"

"Lest... Kalau kamu mau membahas sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan ingatanku, tolong jangan denganku."

"Hooo... Memangnya ada apa dengan karya sastra itu?"

"Bukankah kamu tak meminta informasi apapun dariku?"

Hening.

"Ehm... Begini Racchi." Kata Lest. "Aku menemukan segel berikutnya, dan di sana ada banyak lembaran kertas masing-masing dari sastra itu."

"Segel... berwarna merah muda _Sapphire_?"

"Iya.." Katanya lemas. "Dan aku menuntutmu untuk memberikan informasi berkaitan dengan hal itu."

"..." Masih belum tahu harus ngapain.

"Jadi rendah hati, Racchi. Kalau itu suatu aib, aku tak akan menyebarkannya."

"Itu... Ah! Sebentar!" Kataku refleks, baru sadar suatu hal, "Kenapa di dekat segel itu banyak lembaran kertas sastra itu?!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu..."

Penguasa, apa aku gagal... Apa aku mengembalikan kesadaran kalian..? Ada yang tidak beres, jadi segel sebelum-sebelumnya juga... Itu... Ah, cukuplah!

"Apa kamu tahu sesuatu tentang... tragedi _World is Leaving_?"

"Siapa yang tidak tahu hal itu." Katanya. Membuatku kaget. "Itu pembunuhan termenyedihkan yang seluruh manusialah korbannya."

"Apa kamu tahu tentang pembunuhnya, atau yang bertahan hidupnya?"

"Tidak. Tidak tahu persisnya."

"Antar aku menuju tempat segel itu berada!"

Aku dan Lest (ya, dulu Racchi sama Dolce) pergi ke tempat segel itu berada, dan memang segel itu banyak lembaran kertas yang merupakan fragmen dari sastra itu.

"Obsidian Mansion... Kenapa harus di sini?!" Kataku sedikit sewot.

"Jadi kamu belum tahu makna merah muda _Sapphire_?"

"Hmmmh..." Kataku cuma menghela nafas.

Aku perhatikan sekitar, segelnya tidak mau menerima kontak, dan aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Apa perlu suatu kode di sini?

Aku memerhatikan suatu lembaran di salah satu meja, dan membaca semuanya sampai habis. Suatu kalimat membuatku HAMPIR mengingat SEMUANYA (Readers: Woles _Caps Lock -_nya!). Dan bacanya, "_When that twin is separated, the black one will have a bad dream because the white one going to made his nightmare. And all people is the plan of the white._" Bukankah itu adalah... Awal dari tragedi _World is Leaving_?

"Uh..." Sudahlah, pikiranku makin tidak karuan di sini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suatu suara yang mengerikan. Dari arah segel itu!

"Racchi.." Kata Lest. "Segel itu..."

Aku menengok ke arah segel itu.

...Kepala..?!

Sudahlah, aku sudah banyak menemukan jasad mutilasi, tapi ini... Kepala?!

Aku merasa sedikit mual melihat segel itu, dan aku tak tahu apa aku akan menghancurkan segel itu.

"Jadi inilah yang kau maksud... Merah muda _Sapphire_?" Kataku.

"Ya nggak lah!" Kata Lest sewot. "Kalau kayak gini harusnya merah darah!"

"Tapi sedikitnya kuatkan dirimu... Hancurkan saja segel itu." Lanjut Lest.

Sambil menutup mulutku, aku menebas segelnya. Tapi telat, aku menyadari kepala siapa sebenarnya yang berada di segel itu.

PRANG!

(Dolce's POV)

Huh?! Kenapa ini... Ada segel lagi yang dihancurkan?! Tapi dimana?!

"Ada apa ini..." Gumam Jones.

"Anu.. Dari mana suara ini berasal kira-kira?" Tanyaku. Panik.

"Entahlah..."

Aku beranjak keluar, dan menemukan aura-aura kesetanan dari arah Obsidian Mansion. Tapi ini aura yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Setelah lari tunggang langgang menuju tempat segel itu berada, aku menemukan banyak sekali bercak darah. Dan segel yang sudah hancur, juga Lest yang duduk dekat dengan Racchi yang sedang terlihat memeluk sesuatu.

Kenapa mereka penuh dengan darah?!

"Racchi!" Teriakku.

"Dolce..." Katanya lesu... "Tadi ada kepala seseorang di dalam segel itu... Dan ketika aku hancurkan... Darah menyembur..."

"Lalu mana kepala itu?!"

"Menghilang..."

"... Aneh..."

Tepat sebelum kami hendak keluar, tiba-tiba kami merasa baru sadar, kalau dari tadi kepala itu tetap berada di situ. Racchi mengambilnya pertama... Lalu...

"... Huh... Uh... AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kenapa?!" Tanya Lest refleks.

"Dolce... Lest..." Kata Racchi sambil menenangkan dirinya, mengingat dia tersembur darah. "Aku ingat semuanya..."

Lalu... Entah kenapa, Racchi agak bertindak sedikit aneh, dan hendak menyerangku.

"Itu... mempengaruhinya..." Gumam Lest. "Cepat lari!"

Dan aku lari tunggang langgang untuk kedua kalinya.

Namun... Dia pingsan begitu saja.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" Kataku sedikit panik.

"Bawa dia ke Ventuswill." Kata Lest serius. "Kita semua sama sekali tidak berkeinginan dia mengingat semuanya."

"Memang seburuk itu kah ingatannya?!"

"..." Lest masih diam. "Ya... Dan juga, aku berpendapat dia masih memiliki kaitan dengan tragedi _World is Leaving_..."

"Mustahil..." Gumamku.

Bagaimana pun... Dia...

Tetap menjadi orang yang paling kucintai...

(Instution's POV)

"Gawat..." Kataku panik.

"Ada apa, penguasa?" Kata Zero yang asik duduk bersebelahan dengan Yuutsu-chan.

"Ada kemungkinan peristiwa yang merenggut kita semua akan terjadi!"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Zone.

"Kalau Racchi kembali ke sini... Maka..."

"Itu berarti akan ada orang lain?!" Kata Yuutsu super kaget.

"Dan bukan cuma itu..." Kataku menghadap ke arah jendela. "Kalau Racchi menghilang... (Jawaban yang jelas: Tidak akan ada lagi Fanfict, tapi tenang, ini bukan Closing Fict-ku, kok)"

"Aku mengerti." Kata Rean. "Kita harus lenyapkan si Kembar. Dua-duanya!"

To Be Continued

"Just show me blaze your mind  
Only you destroy our world  
Just show me blaze your brave  
Make alter our memories..."


	6. My Jewel My Soul: Sixth

A/n : _Project _ketiga dari 'keniatan ngelanjutin Fanfict.' Masih ada satu lagi janji Author, dan kalian harus tetap setia membaca 'basa-basi' ini dulu. Aslinya nggak loh, chapter ini bisa dibilang ujungnya, dan inilah _judgement of fate_. Karena muka kalian memasang muka _curious_, ya udah deh Author persilahkan aja untuk membaca, dan jika pagi ini baru dipublish 6 chapter, maka 1 chapter lagi agak sore. Tapi kayaknya mau dilangsungin aja deh.

My Jewel My Soul

Chapter VI. The Twin Purity Soul

(Changed to Dolce's POV)

"Apa yang kamu lakukan kepadanya?" Tanya Lest setibanya di tempat Ventuswill.

"Menghapus ingatannya." Kata Ventuswill.

"Apa? T-tapi-"

"Tidak, hanya bagian tentang orang yang terlalu memengaruhi dirinya."

"Oh..." Kataku lega. "Memang... Ada apa hubungannya dia dengan orang itu?"

"Mana aku tahu. Tapi, kalian harus tetap membiarkannya mencari segel dan menghancurkannya, supaya hal ini menjadi lebih jelas dan cepat selesai."

"Baiklah..." Kata Lest. "Kami akan mengurus Racchi."

Setelah itu, kami membawa Racchi ke rumahnya, dan meninggalkannya karena kupikir dia masih perlu istirahat. Aku juga masih khawatir apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, dan juga... Tentang...

Apa yang akan menimpa kami semua...

(Instution's POV)

"Apa, Rean?!" Bentakku.

"Aku harus memusnahkan kedua orang itu. Cuma begitu caranya!"

"Tidak, kau tidak akan kuizinkan!" Bentakku lagi. "Hal itu tidak akan mengubah segalanya."

"Kecuali kalau Racchi... Mau meninggalkan... orang itu..." Lanjutku.

"Memang, sesulit itukah meninggalkan orang itu? Kan orang itu berpengaruh banyak keburukan bagi Racchi?" Ungkap Zero.

"Kamu tak tahu apa-apa." Kataku kesal. "Lagipula, untuk segel berikutnya segel milikku. Kalau hal ini tak beres... Aku bisa campur tangan sama dunia nyata. Tapi kalau orang itu muncul-"

"Interupsi, penguasa." Kata Zone memotong perkataanku. "Anda akan mati."

(Back to Racchi's POV)

Uh...

Apa... Di mana ini...

Rumahku... Apa yang terjadi..? Seperti ada yang mengganjal di pikiranku...

Oh ya... Aku kan... punya tugas untuk menghancurkan segel...

Itu saja?

Tidak... Aku merasa seperti ada yang hampa. Tapi, daripada memikirkan hal itu, aku lebih memilih untuk berjalan keluar, seperti biasa. Daripada memikirkan sesuatu yang nggak pasti.

Di jalan aku bertemu Lest.

"Hai Lest." Sapaku duluan.

"Oh..." Katanya agak gugup. "Hai.. juga."

"Kenapa... Lest? Kok kamu agak beda, sih?"

"Beda? Ngh... Nggak kok. Aku nggak beda." Kata Lest. "Entahlah..."

"Hm... Ada masalah?" Tanyaku.

"T-tidak.." Katanya, gugup lagi.

"Ayolah Lest." Kataku menyemangati. "Kamu terlihat berbeda hari ini."

"Hanya saja... Aku..."

Tentu saja aku belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadaku, dan apa yang Lest saksikan ketika hal itu menimpaku. Ada apa, sih?

"Kau... Menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"!?" Lest malah terlihat bingung. Makin bingung juga aku. "Ng-nggak kok. Nggak ada yang aku sembunyikan."

"Kamu aneh deh..." Gumamku. "Aku pergi duluan, ya."

"Fuuuh... Ya, daaah." Katanya. "..."

Aku berhenti melangkah. Lest agak terguncang.

"Kamu ngomong sesuatu?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak... Bukan apa-apa."

Nggak jelas, aku meninggalkannya duluan.

"Fuuuuh..." Kata Lest sekali lagi. "Tadi itu hampir..."

(Instution's POV)

"Bagaimana perkembangannya sekarang?" Tanya Zero formal, nggak biasanya.

"Tampaknya dia belum mau mencari tahu." Jawabku. "Aku harus bertindak cepat untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan batu segel itu."

"Kenapa tidak memberinya sinyal saja?" Usul Zone.

"Ya itu, tadi aku memikirkannya!" Gerutuku. "Baiklah, biar aku membuat kontak suara dengan Racchi."

Lima detik... Sepuluh detik... Lima nada sambung... Akhirnya dijawab.

"Penguasa? Ada apa?" Jawabnya, dia terlihat berbicara sendiri.

"Racchi, cepatlah temukan segel berikutnya! Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya-"

"Mohon maaf penguasa, anda sebenarnya jangan menggunakan kata 'sebenarnya.' Itu akan membingungkannya." Kata Zero memotong perkataanku.

"Penguasa? Apa itu suara Zero?"

"Uh... bukan! Itu perasaanmu kali...Yang terlalu kangen... Udah ya, sekarang cepatlah kamu cari tahu tentang segel berikutnya!" Lalu aku memutuskan kontak dengan Racchi.

"..." Gumam Racchi di sana, "Aku bahkan gak tahu petunjuk dan detailnya."

"Fuuuh..." Kataku, entah mengapa merasa lega.

"Anu.. Apa anda sudah memberi tahu kepadanya.. Tentang posisi segel _diamond_?" Kata Yuutsu.

"Ah... Belum."

"Racchi pasti tidak akan ingat lembaran itu." Katanya lagi. "Kita harus mencarinya sendiri dan membuat kontak dengannya lagi."

"Kenapa begitu? Racchi kan bisa mencari sendiri." Kata Zone.

"Segel ini sedikit berbeda." Kataku yang akhirnya sadar. "Kitalah yang mencari dan menentukannya."

"Akhirnya anda sadar." Kata Yuutsu pelan.

"Jadi, mari kita selesaikan urusan ini." Kataku dan langsung menuju 'Meja Belajar.'

"Kita sudah mengetahui posisi segel-segel sebelumnya." Kata Zone. "Jadi setidaknya sedikit mudah, kan?"

"Iya." Kataku. "Ini disebarkan mengukir suatu simbol.

"Simbol seperti apa?" Tanya Zone.

"Aku tak bisa jelaskan." Kataku. "Kalau begitu kita mulai _solve this puzzle_!"

"Biar anda saja yang memulai." Kata Rean.

"Berikan lembaran itu." Kataku memulai percakapan. "Jika semua segel ini, terlihat jelas membentuk segilima beraturan..."

"Segel berikutnya juga sangat mudah ditemukan? Ya, kan?" Kata Zero.

"Betul. Dan itu.. Di sini..." Kataku meletakkan butiran permata di atas lembaran itu.

"Terlihat seperti segel itu adalah tengah dari semuanya." Gumam Yuutsu.

"Tapi kalau persisnya... Segel itu berada di.." Kataku membuat lembaran itu diperjelas.

...Rune Prana?!

"Rune Prana..." Gumamku.

Semua bergidik.

"Hmmm..." Gumamku lagi. "Menurutku tak aneh jika segel itu berada di Rune Prana."

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Yuutsu.

"Rune Prana adalah awal dan akhir kisah menyedihkan ini." Kataku lagi.

"Tapi... aku tak pernah berpikir segel itu ada di Rune Prana... Paling atas pula."

"Benar." Kataku dan berdiri, melangkah menuju jendela. "Kemungkinan akan ada hal besar terjadi. Dan sekarang..."

"Itu..." Kata Yuutsu. "Ah..."

"... Aku gak mau mengatakannya. Memikirkan saja membuatku tersakiti."

"Argh..." Gerutu Yuutsu.

"Kau juga menyadarinya, Fujiwara-chan?" Tanyaku.

"I... Iya.."

"Ada apa? Kenapa hanya anda dan dia saja yang menyadarinya? Menyadari tentang apa?!" Bentak Rean.

"_Calm down _Rean.." Kataku menetralkan suasana. "Akan ada hal besar terjadi. Dan sekarang keberadaan kita terancam. Itu karena pengaruh segel yang kuat, dan juga, ingatan Racchi tentunya."

"Kamu mengerti?" Lanjutku lagi. "Keberadaan segel itu, dan 'orang itu' adalah ancaman yang serius bagi kita."

"Lalu... Bagaimana kita menanganinya..." Kata Yuutsu, ketakutan.

"Dengan cara apa coba..." Kataku makin pusing dengan pertanyaan menyakitkan ini. "Cuma Racchi yang akan menangani hal itu. Kalau Racchi bisa _handle _semuanya, kita aman."

"Kenapa begitu?!" Kata Rean. Sudahlah, Author sudah kebanyakan nuang Spoiler.

"Tragedi _World is Leaving_... Ketika Racchi hampir terbunuh... Kesadarannya terbagi-bagi menjadi kita semua." Jelasku.

"Kalau begitu..." Kata Yuutsu. "Selama ini... Racchi."

"Ya." Kataku memotong perkataannya. "Jika dia dan si kembaran itu kembali dengan jiwa yang sudah hancur, dia akan mengambil kita menjadi kesadarannya lagi."

"Maka kesimpulannya..."

"Jika Racchi gagal dan mati beserta si kembar itu..." Kataku menahan rasa khawatir. "...Kita akan lenyap."

(Dolce's POV)

Sudah malam...

Aku masih aja khawatir tentang apa yang akan terjadi sama Racchi...

Tapi... Kayaknya aku terlalu berlebihan, ya? Aku sebaiknya tidur...

"...ce... Dolce..."

Suara siapa itu?!

"Dolce? Kau Dolce, kan?"

"I-iya.. Ini siapa..?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa dilihat olehmu karena aku beda dimensi denganmu." Katanya. "Boleh aku mengganggumu sebentar?"

"Oh... Tentu saja."

"Bisa kamu menitip pesan kepada Racchi?"

"Huh?" Kataku bingung. "Pesan apa?"

"Tentang segel berikutnya. Beritahu dia kalau segel berikutnya ada di Rune Prana. Itu saja. Tetapi berhati-hati terhadap _Guardian Boss _yang berada di sana."

"Oh... Iya... Terima kasih."

"Ah, dan satu lagi."

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong.. Jangan mati."

Kali ini aku bingung. Ini siapa, sih? Suaranya empuk, seperti suara familiar yang pernah aku dengar, ah, ketika peristiwa pembunuhan besar itu ya?

"Kukira sudah saja. Tolong.. Hanya kamu yang dipercaya untuk menjaga Racchi..."

"Iya..."

Lalu tiba-tiba auranya menghilang, dan aku merebahkan diri.

...

(Next Morning, Racchi's POV)

"Racchi..?" Sapa seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Ya.. Dolce ya? Silahkan masuk."

Aku mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Tadi malam aku menerima pesan dari... Entah siapa."

"Pesan... apa?"

"Pesan untukmu katanya... Agak aneh sih, dia memberimu petunjuk posisi segel berikutnya."

"Lalu?"

"Dia menginformasikan, segel berikutnya ada di Rune Prana. Paling atas... Lalu satu lagi.."

Aku curiga kalau pesan ini dari penguasa.

"Jangan... Mati."

"..." Ada hening yang cukup lama. "Aku mengerti."

Lalu aku membuat kontak verbal dengan penguasa, hanya mengatakan, "Terima kasih atas segalanya."

"Nah, Dolce..." Kataku sambil berdiri. "Ayo hancurkan segel berikutnya."

Perjalanan menuju Rune Prana hampir sangat tidak menyenangkan, terutama ketika aku dikira jalan berdua.

"Hai Racchi." Sapa Lest, beda kayak kemarin. Lalu disusul dengan sapaan Frey.

"Hai Lest, Frey."

"Pagi Frey, Lest." Sapa Dolce.

"Lagi ngapain~" Tanya Frey curiga.

"Ada segel." Kataku. Menurutku, si Lest langsung _connect _sih.

"Kalau gitu, biar kami ikut!" Kata Lest.

Akhirnya, malah kita berempat pergi ke tempat segel itu berada.

Di sana ada penjaga yang kukenal, dikenal dengan nama 'Fragmentfang,' mirip dengan Skelefang tapi ini terbentuk dari potongan tulang. Beda, kok.

"Apa ini tak apa, Dolce?" Bisik Lest.

"Tak apa." Kata Dolce. "Aku mendapat perintah untuk disampaikan kepadanya."

Di sana, melawan Fragmentfang bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, karena selain _physical_-nya yang kuat, juga kekuatan kegelapan dengan mengendalikan pikiran. Setelah hampir kehabisan harapan, Fragmentfang itu... Nggak rusak juga.

Aku langsung menghadap segel itu. Kali ini lebih parah. Ada jasad manusia di dalamnya. Kali ini, karena segelnya _diamond_¸ aku bisa mengenali siapa ini... Dan itu...

PRANG!

Aku... Terkena pecahannya... Terduduk... Dan berdarah-darah...

Tampaknya Fragmentfang yang menghancurkan segelnya... Dan dia benar-benar membuatku hancur karena aku harus... Bertemu lagi dengan dia... _Twin..._

To Be Continued


	7. My Jewel My Soul: Closing

A/n : _Last Chapter... And remembering it was so sad while I'm writing this chapter. What will happenned to Racchi, his families, and who is the 'Twin' that he thpught about..._ Dan juga berhenti membuat readers yang nggak ngerti Inggris kebingungan (Bodo ah, masa nggak bisa Bahasa Inggris?). Dan sekarang, kalau ini Fict terakhir- (TIDAAAAAK!), ehm, terakhir (TIDAAAAAAAK!), ya udah! _The last but not the least_! Puas lu! Review tapinya! Ya? Ya? Yaaaa?! YAAAAAAA!

My Jewel My Soul

The Final Chapter. Night in Darkness Gallery

"Halo... Racchi." Katanya.

Sayangnya, aku masih tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena aku masih berhamburan 'beling,' tapi perhatian terhadapnya membuatku tak bisa mengelaknya. Dia seperti magnet...

"Lama tak bertemu..." Kataku... Seperti dikendalikan. "...Huh... Huh.."

"Sejak pertemuan terakhir kali... Apa kau mengingatnya?"

"Kenapa... kamu menanyakan itu?" Aneh, di sini aku seperti terbawa arus, padahal aku ingin banget merasa kesal dan marah, kenapa aku harus dihadapkan kembali kepada orang ini.

"Lupakanlah."

Fragmentfang di belakang sudah kalah, dan yang lain menanyakan keberadaanku.

"Racchi... Siapa dia?"

"Dia..." Lalu aku ditutup mulut olehnya.

"Panggil aku White Racchi." Katanya. "Aku sedikit mirip dengannya, kan?"

Stres, aku udah mau bilang, "Kamu kalah jauh gantengnya dari aku."

"Memang mirip... Tapi..."

"Sudahlah... Aku akan bawa kalian menjauh dari sini."

Lalu mereka semua pergi. Meninggalkanku...

"Penguasa..." Kataku hampir menangis. "_Why you do it all to me..._?"

Aku menganggap penguasa membuat drama ini, dan dia yang berada di balik latar. Dan kali ini aku... kalau ada dirinya... Aku tak akan bisa apa-apa...

Penguasa...

Apa perlu aku mengambil kembali kalian semua...?!

(Instution's POV)

"Uh..." Kataku hampir menangis.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yuutsu.

"Dalam segel itu... Ada dia..." Kataku, masih menahan tangis.

"Apa.. Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Aku nggak tahu... Aku kan nggak bisa menduga hal macam ini...!"

"Lalu.. Apa yang kita harus lakukan..?"

"Menunggu." Kataku tegas. "Kita nggak bisa seenaknya ikut campur urusan dunia."

"Tapi... selama ini keadaannya baik-baik aja." Kata Rean.

"Iya, itu sekarang. Nanti gimana... Belum lagi, katanya Pico-chan hilang..."

Kalau memang sejak dia keluar dari 3 dimensi yang berbeda, dan tiba-tiba Pico menghilang, itu.. Apa berarti dia tersesat? Ah, tidak, dia pulang, kok. Tapi di mana? Apa dia diculik? Kenapa aku memikirkan hal ini? Jawaban dari itu semua adalah aku tidak tahu.

"Apa ada hubungannya Pico menghilang dengan datangnya 'dia...'" Gumam Yuutsu.

"Yang mungkin juga hanya 'apa ada hubungannya Pico menghilang dengan tragedi yang akan datang...'" Kataku, entah membenarkan apa nggak.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku yakin kalau si.. apa... White Racchi itu punya ikatan kecil dengan Pico dan hendak melakukan sesuatu kepadanya."

"Namanya White Racchi?" Tanya Rean, sok polos.

"Alias. Kita tahu nggak ada orang yang pengen namanya sama dengan orang lain." Jelasku. "Itu pemikiranku, yah."

"Kita kok cuma ngobrol kayak gini? Setidaknya bantuin Racchi untuk hal selanjutnya!" Bentak Yuutsu.

"Kita nggak bisa seenaknya ikut campur, Fujiwara-chan!" Bentakku balik. "Kita cuma bisa menunggu apa yang akan dihadapi Racchi berikutnya."

"Aku akan membuat kontak dengannya."

Lalu Yuutsu membuat kontak dengan Racchi, dan menunggu jawaban sambil panik.

"Gagal." Gumam Yuutsu.

"Hmmph..." Kataku menghembus nafas panjang. "Apa kubilang."

"Kenapa... Kita tidak bisa membuat kontak dengannya?"

"Karena White Racchi adalah pengunci kesadaran Racchi. Dan kupikir, dia sedang dalam kondisi _low_, dan itulah mengapa, kau tak mendapat jawaban darinya." Jelasku.

Dasar keras kepala, dia mencoba membuat kontak dengan Dolce. Si Yuutsu itu makin penasaran keadaan di sana.

"Dolce..?! Dolce?!"

"Uhm... Uhuk.."

"Dolce?! Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi di sana?!"

Tak dapat dipercaya, ternyata membuat kontak dengan Dolce berhasil. Tapi tetap, anak ini keras kepala.

"Barusan... White Racchi... Membuat semua orang..."

"Apa?! Apa yang dia lakukan?!"

"Dia membuat mati semua orang... Dan aku masih bisa bertahan, tapi Racchi... Dia ditinggalkan kami di Rune Prana..."

Rune Prana?! Berarti setelah dia menghancurkan segel itu White Racchi malah mengajak yang lain ke luar, dan meninggalkan Racchi?

"Tak apa, Dolce. Kami akan berusaha membantunya. Sampai jumpa."

Lalu, Yuutsu menutup kontaknya.

"Ini gawat. Keadaan di sana makin tidak membaik ketika datangnya White Racchi."

"Kalau masih ke Rune Prana, aku bisa bertahan dan memberi Racchi bantuan..." Kataku. "Makanya aku sekarang ingin melihat keadaannya."

Lalu aku menembus ruang untuk pergi ke sana, dan tetapi yang hanya bisa kulihat adalah bongkahan segel yang sudah hancur saja. Ke mana Racchi itu?

Karena keterbatasan waktu yang aku punya untuk menjelajahi dunia ini, maka aku cepat-cepat kembali.

"Bagaimana? Kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Yuutsu setibanya aku datang.

"Aneh.. Di sana aku tidak bertemu dengannya..."

"Singkat kata... Berarti si White Racchi itu datang menjemputnya?"

"Atau dia pergi dari sana." Kataku lagi. "Dia pasti hendak berjuang sendiri untuk melupakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Jadi, saat ini, dia sedang patah hati, ya?" Kata Zero.

"Maksudmu?"

"Mungkin dia merasa kehilangan."

"Aku mengerti."

"Lalu... Apa Dolce juga akan mati..?" Gumam Yuutsu.

"Kita semua hanya bisa memerhatikan dan menyaksikan semua yang terjadi di sana. Kalau kita malah ikut campur dunia, keselamatan kita bisa terancam." Jelasku. "Kita cuma bisa berdo'a, apa yang akan terjadi, bukan lagi urusan kita."

(Racchi's POV)

Aku masih berjalan-jalan di sekitar Rune Prana untuk pulang, tapi apa daya, ini sudah batas kekuatanku. Belum lagi, ada juga si brengsek itu yang membuat susah semua orang. Entah kenapa, ada yang masih mengganjal, tapi aku merasa kalau aku sudah mengingat semuanya.

Di sebuah sudut aku lihat banyak sekali darah.

"Uh..."

Tapi, tanpa kusadari, itu adalah mayat orang yang selama ini tidak terlihat. Dia... Sahabat Dolce... Hantu mungil... Pi... Co...

Mati.

Aku sudah hampir tak berkutik.

Siapa yang melakukan hal ini kepadamu..?

Racchi yang lain..? Apa dia yang melakukan hal ini..? Aku... akan..

"Apa? Kau akan membunuhku?"

Aku menengok ke belakang.

"Sayangnya, setelah kamu berhasil waktu itu, aku tetap tak mau menepati janjimu." Kata... Dia?

"Maksudmu..?"

"Kau sudah tak ingat apapun, ya?" Katanya. "Aku yang dulu pernah merasuki dirimu ketika keberadaan dirimu terancam."

"Jadi... itu kamu?!"

"Iya..." Katanya sambil memasang wajah dengan senyuman yang sok manisnya.

"Hingga kapanpun... Aku akan tetap mempertanyakan janjimu dulu..."

"Bukankah kamu sudah mengingat semuanya walau hanya dengan melihat wajahku?"

"Masih.. Ada yang mengganjal.."

"Bodoh.." Katanya sambil menarik kerahku. "Hingga aku yakin kesadaranmu masih hilang, aku akan mencoba untuk tetap membunuhmu."

"Hah?! Kenapa?!"

"Karena aku benci semua orang. Karena kamu telah merebut semuanya dariku!" Katanya dengan menyimpan pedang di lantai dengan posisi berdiri.

"White... Ah iya... Apa kamu ingat... Dulu kita pernah... Membagi semuanya.." Jelasku pelan. "Aku bahkan rela pergi jauh hanya untuk berkunjung ke sana..." (Ya, maklum ini masa lalunya, jadi wajarlah kalau Readers belum ngerti).

"..Kan?" Lanjutku. "Apa yang aku rebut darimu? Aku bahkan selalu membagi sesuatu apapun itu kepadamu..."

Tapi sepertinya dia tidak mau menerima masa lalunya kalau dialah pemeran utama tragedi _World is Leaving._

"Racchi..." Katanya pelan. "Aku tetap... Dengan tekadku."

"?!"

"Terima kasih atas segalanya Racchi, kau tetap seorang teman baik." Katanya lagi. "Sampai jumpa dan.. Selamat tinggal."

(Dolce's POV)

Cepatlah... Aku harus cepat mencari Pico dan Racchi... Tapi... Bagaimana dia bisa kesetanan begitu cepat, dan begitu cepat pula dia membuat rusuh semua orang?

Apa aku harus kembali ke Rune Prana?

Aku tidak ingin melihat semuanya... Tapi di sisi lain ketika aku menengok...

Pico... Racchi... Mereka... M-ma-

"Mereka mati."

Aku terkesiap.

"Kamu... Yang melakukannya?!"

"Hmh.. Ha.." Katanya setengah tertawa. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Hentikan! Aku tahu ini semua perbuatanmu!"

"Jangan di sini ngobrolnya. Racchi masih sadar."

Lalu dia men-_teleport _aku ke luar Rune Prana.

"Untuk apa kamu membunuhnya..?" Kataku membuka percakapan.

"Karena aku ingin saja."

"Apa? Nggak masuk akal!" Bentakku. "Bukankah... Kamu itu..."

"Cukuplah, aku mengerti semua yang akan kamu ucapkan." Katanya, lalu berjalan mendekatiku. "Tapi aku tidak bisa sepakat denganmu."

Jreb!

Argh!

"..." Dia memandangiku seperti aku terlihat bodoh untuk dia lawan. "Lebih baik kamu berdampingan dengannya."

(Back to Racchi's POV)

Seperti kata White Racchi tadi, Racchi masih sadar. Dan aku tidak tahu... Hendak kuapakan lagi dunia ini... Aku tidak bisa membantu seperti pada tragedi pembunuhan massal di Selphia dulu..

Apa... yang kulakukan... Kenapa aku pergi ke tempat segel tadi..?

White Racchi... Ah, bukan. Namanya...

"Kau masih hidup rupanya." Katanya.

"Jangan menghilangkan hawamu dong. Kaget tau." Kataku, dengan nada melawan.

"Oh. Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"...Hendak... Membunuh... kamu.."

"..." Ada hening yang cukup lama. "Kau tahu Racchi. Aku tidak bisa mati olehmu. Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Karena kita kembar yang spesial... Kau bahkan tidak bisa menghilangkan nyawaku barusan." Kataku tidak sadar.

"Benar."

"Tapi..." Gumamku, masih nggak sadar. "Aku tahu caranya."

Lalu aku memanggil banyak rantai-rantai hitam dan gerbang menuju kegelapan Abyss.

"Racchi..." Katanya panik. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

"Mencoba membunuhmu..." Jawabku pelan.

"Jangan coba itu, Racchi! Kalau kamu melakukannya, kamu juga akan hancur..."

"Aku tidak melakukan hal ini seperti kamu yang egois! Ini untuk semuanya.."

"Racchi... Jangan... Aku tidak mau kehilangan kamu!" Katanya setengah menangis.

"Biar aku yang memulai." Kataku. Lalu aku tambahkan hening sebentar. "White Racchi... Ah tidak.."

"Jangan... Jangan sebut... namaku! Kau juga akan hancur...!"

"...Zwillinge Dolgatari..."

Dia terlihat terkesiap.

"Jangaaaan!"

"Aku... ingin melepas kontrak yang dulu pernah kita buat."

(Dolce's POV)

.. Ada aura apa ini... Di atas...

Aku terbangun dari kematian sementaraku, dan memeriksa apa yang terjadi di sana. Itu kan, tempat segel tadi ada...

Ketika aku memeriksanya...

Racchi.. White Racchi...

White Racchi menangis begitu keras dan di depannya ada jasad Racchi yang sudah mati dan hendak ditelan Abyss.

"Apa yang..." Kataku.

"Racchi..." Katanya berusaha berhenti menangis. "Membunuh dirinya sendiri dan hendak membunuhku juga... Untuk dunia ini..."

"Apa... Katamu.."

Melihat dan mendengar hal itu membuatku ikut menangis...

Sementara di sana Penguasa cukup khawatir dan sedih akan kematiannya.

"Uh... Racchi.." Kata Penguasa sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah.. Ini... Pilihannya yang tepat menurutku." Kata Rean menenangkan.

"Walau begitu... Aku yakin dia akan tetap bahagia..."

Kembali ke Dolce's Side

White Racchi sudah hendak lenyap, dan sebelum itu dia mengatakan...

"Oh iya... Ada pesan dari Racchi..." Katanya lemas. "...Dia akan selalu dalam hati dan jiwanya.. Setiap saat."

Mendengar itu, membuatku malah makin menangis. Aku tak ingin kehilangan semuanya, memang, tapi jangan korbankan dirinya...

"Terima kasih... Sampai jumpa... Dan... Selamat... Tinggal..."

The End

Akhirnya selesai! Ini bukan Fanfict terakhir Author ya, jadi stay untuk mendapatkan banyak Fanfict untuk kamu baca! Author sangat berterima kasih kalau kamu juga stay tune, review... Dan... Udahlah.

Special Thanks For!

The one will never forgotten by us, is of course Allah Swt.

Internal Factors, such as laptop and microsoft word

External Factors, such as family, playlist, people who loves

Other Factors, such as my fandom

The Person Who I Love and The Person Who Love Me

Shafira Yuna Az-Zahra (Even I don't know why you're oftenly spoken at this sections) Kezia Yuna Athalia (It doesn't matter, right? Hello, how are you? :D)

The Two Life Mollusc (._.v) : Alfiory Cheisarani Putri Indrajaya and Dheanira Ramadhani Dewi (Mother and Grandma! In those beautiful World! :D)

No other than you, Readers!

However, Arigatou.


End file.
